1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hernia repair devices and, more particularly, to surgical mesh prosthetics for use in hernia repair.
2. Background of Related Art
Wound closure devices, such as sutures, filaments, and staples, as well as other repair devices, such as mesh or patch reinforcements, are frequently used to repair tissue defects, e.g., herniated tissue, and other damaged and/or diseased tissue. For example, in the case of hernias, a surgical mesh or patch is commonly used to reinforce the abdominal wall. The surgical mesh is generally sized to extend across the defect and is adapted to flex or bend in order to conform to the abdominal wall. The surgical mesh is typically held in place by adhering, suturing or stapling the mesh to the surrounding tissue.
However, difficulties may arise during the course of a hernia repair procedure, particularly with regard to properly positioning the surgical mesh and/or securely affixing the mesh to surrounding tissue. These difficulties are often attributed to anatomical spatial constrains and/or reduced, or limited, access to the surgical site. Improper positioning or affixing of the mesh may result in re-herniation, dislodging or repositioning of the surgical mesh relative to tissue and/or viscera entering the defect.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,316 discloses a device and method for tacking a prosthetic screen to the abdominal wall. In particular, the tacking device includes a barbed filament having a foot at one end and a loop at the other end. In use, one or more tacking devices are secured to the screen. Thereafter, the screen is positioned within the abdominal cavity about the defect. Next, a filament passer is used to penetrate the abdominal wall adjacent the loop portion of the tacking device. The filament passer is engaged to the loop of the tacking device and is pulled back through the abdominal wall to pull the barbed filament through the abdominal wall. This process is then repeated to secure each of the tacking devices within tissue.